


Positive?!

by BabyKai97



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Cussing, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: "So who's the father?" Kihyun asked drinking from his cup. "It's Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon" I answered bracing myself. Kihyun's eyes grew wide and he choked on his drink."CHAE HYUNGWON! The most popular boy in our school with the reputation of a playboy?!" He said or screeched and I quickly shushed him as I nodded. Kihyun ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. I felt my heart drop when I heard the next words from his mouth."As much as I hate to say it. You need to tell him"This is an mpreg and there is also some cursing. I'm just letting ya know. Read if you want but I've warned you





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the waiting room nervously. I didn't want to believe what I saw on the pregnancy test and decided to make a doctors appointment to confirm it. If I was pregnant then I wanted an abortion no doubt about it. 'Going to that party was a mistake' I thought beginning to fidget in my seat. My name is Shin Hoseok and I'm 17 years old. It started when I was dragged to a party with my best friend Kihyun and his boyfriend Minhyuk.  


_Flashback:_  
__  
_"Hurry up Hoseok!" Kihyun yelled and eventually, I came to the living room in sweatpants and a shirt. "What are you wearing?" Kihyun asked. "I don't want to go Kihyunnie" I replied causing him to squish my cheeks together. "You're going and that's final. You stay at home too much so this will be good for you" He said and I faceplanted into the couch. "It won't be that bad Hoseok I promise" I heard him say as I felt him sit down beside me. "Fine. I'll go" I said relenting._  


_Time skip to the party_  


_At the party, Kihyun was around me for a while and we had a few drinks before he disappeared to join his boyfriend. I leaned against a wall and was watching people when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned and was stunned to see Chae Hyungwon. 'What would a popular boy want with me?' I thought."Hey cutie. Wanna dance?" He said. I was a bit hesitant because I smelled alcohol on his breath and I knew he was either almost drunk or at least tipsy. 'It's just dancing' I thought convincing myself. I accepted and we danced for most of the night. That's the last thing I remembered. When I woke up the next morning, I was in a bed and my lower back was in pain. I looked around and saw Hyungwon was asleep next to me naked. After he woke up, we didn't speak as we got dressed and Hyungwon made me swear to never speak of the incident. After that, everything seemed to be fine but a few weeks later I noticed that the pattern of vomiting I was doing. I thought it was the stomach virus but then again it didn't seem normal since it had been over two weeks. After my mom left for work one day, I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. I took it and waited. When I looked at the results, I just couldn't believe it._  
  
_End flashback_  


I heard when my name was called and brought myself out from my thoughts as I got up to follow the nurse. He took me into a room after taking my weight and checking my blood pressure. "The Doctor will come in a few minutes," he said and I nodded as he left. It had only been about 5 minutes when the door opened and a man walked in. "Good morning, I'm Dr. Hwang. Your name is Hoseok yes?" He said looking at the clipboard and then looking up at me. I nodded in response. "Alright. So what's the problem?" He asked and I bit my lip nervously. "For the last four weeks, I've been throwing up on and off. I thought it could have been stomach virus but it shouldn't have been going on this long" I explained and Dr. Hwang nodded.  
  
_(Hi author here. Obviously, I'm not a doctor lol so last time my brother had stomach virus it was only for a few days so that's all I got since it's been a while since so I'm just making it up)_  


"That is abnormal but everything else seems fine. Now answer this question for me. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" He asked and I felt my face heat up. " Three weeks ago" I answered. Dr. Hwang wrote that down before looking up at me. "Okay. I will get a nurse to come in and get a urine sample from you. I think I know what the problem is but I want to be sure. Did you want to wait for the results? It will be a few minutes" he said and I nodded. "Alright. I'll send someone to get you in a few" he replied leaving the room. It wasn't long before a nurse came in with a plastic cup. I realized it was the same one who brought me to this room. "It's you," I said not thinking and he laughed. "Yes. I'm Sungjong" He said with a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hoseok" feeling myself give a smile back. "Nice to meet you. Now I came in to take you to the restroom so you can give the sample Dr. Hwang asked for so follow me" Sungjong said holding the door open until I walked out before walking ahead of me. "It's right here. Just pee in the cup and I'll take it from you when you're done. I'll be right out here" Sungjong explained and I nodded going into the restroom before closing the door. After I was done I handed the cup to Sungjong and finished washing my hands. By the time I came out, Sungjong was back and walked me back to the room. "Sungjong. Can I ask you something?" I said from the chair I was in before he left the room. "Sure. What is it?" Sungjong said sitting on the stool next to me. "Have you heard of a male pregnancy before?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok learns he's pregnant. 
> 
> Does he want the baby or should he have an abortion?
> 
> What will he decide?

Sungjong didn't say anything at first and it made me nervous. "Yes. At this clinic maybe once and it doesn't happen often but I have friends who are male and were pregnant so I'm very comfortable with it and so is Dr. Hwang" He said and I nodded. "I feel like there is something else you want to say Hoseok," he said and I was surprised he saw right through me. "Yeah, I do. Can you-" I began when the door opened and Dr. Hwang walked in with a folder. "Dr. Hwang" Sungjong said seeming happier than he already is.

"Ah, Sungjong. I was looking for you" He replied eyes softening. "Ohh. I was talking to Hoseok so I apologize" Sungjong said. "No worries. I'm glad you're here actually because that's why I was looking for you. I thought Hoseok will need the support since he’s here by himself" Dr. Hwang replied and all the anxiety I had came back like a tidal wave. Sungjong grabbed my hands with his and I felt a little better. "You ready?" Sungjong asked and I honestly wasn't but I nodded anyway. Dr. Hwang sighed and leaned against the counter. "Hoseok, the pregnancy test I ran from your sample came back positive. You are pregnant" he said and the last thing I heard was Sungjong's voice as I saw black. 

When I woke up I was on a couch. I sat up and looked around realizing I was still at the doctor clinic. "Hoseok you're awake" I heard and turned seeing Sungjong leaning against the wall. I nodded and he sighed seeming relieved. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel fine. What happened?" I asked and he moved closer sitting on the edge of the couch. "Minhyun told you that you were pregnant and I was there being your support and you passed out which I'm assuming came from shock" he explained and then I remembered everything. "Who's Minhyun?" I asked and Sungjong made an embarrassed face.

"Ahh. I said his first name by accident. Dr. Hwang is Minhyun. He's my boyfriend" Sungjong explained smiling and I thought it was cute. "We brought you to his office when you passed out," he said. "So it's true that I am pregnant," I said sighing and Sungjong nodded. 

"Yeah. I know this is a lot to take in. You're 17 right?" He asked and I nodded. "Oh my god. What is my mom going to think? And how am I going to continue going to school now? Why did this have to happen?" I said beginning to panic. "Hoseok please calm down. You're getting stressed and that's not good for you or the baby" Sungjong said his voice breaking through my thoughts grounding me. After a minute of slow breathing, I calmed myself down. "Sungjong. What should I do? I don't know how to deal with this. Should I get an abortion?" I said feeling my eyes tear up. "Listen to me Hoseok. I can't help very much and you need to decide whether or not you want to keep this baby. Having an abortion is a big step and you have to be completely sure if you want it. You are a good kid and very honest so please think about it. That sounds like a lot of pressure I know but just let your heart decide and then you can make a decision" he said hugging me as I begin to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey here's the next chapter! 
> 
> I do hope all of you are enjoying the story and I am working on the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok thinks about everything that happened
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Before I left the doctor’s office, Sungjong gave me his phone number in case I needed a friend or any kind of medical advice. In a way, I was thankful because I did not know how to tell my mom or my best friend Kihyun. My mind was still trying to process with the fact that I was pregnant. ‘Should I tell Hyungwon?’ I thought on my way home and immediately shot that idea down. “I can’t tell him. He’ll kill me” I mumbled to myself as I made it home. Thankfully my mom wasn’t home yet and I threw off my shoes, heading upstairs to my room. Laying on my bed, I thought about everything from today including Sunjong’s words. ‘If I decide to keep the baby then how am I going to take care of it, especially if my mom does not approve and refuses to help’ I thought placing my phone on my bedside table before rolling onto my other side to take a nap.

_Dream:_

_“Hey. Can you wait back a bit? I need to talk to you,” I said to Hyungwon before he left the classroom. I knew he heard me when he stopped packing his bag and stayed in his seat even though he didn’t reply. After the class was completely empty, Hyungwon focused his attention on me. I got tongue tied pretty quick and did not know how to say what I needed to. I could tell that he was getting irritated. “Spit out what you need to say. I don’t have all fucking day” he said getting up and I flinched at his tone. “It’s about that night. You know what happened at the party” I said hesitantly. “I thought I told you not to bring that up again. What about it?” he said and I took a breath. “I-i’m pregnant and the baby is yours” I finally said after a minute. Hyungwon laughs a bit as he walks toward me. “And what do you expect me to do about it? Did you want me to be fucking happy for you? I don’t have time to deal with this or you. For all, I care you can abort it or keep it. I don’t give a damn” he said coldly trapping me against the wall. “Let me say this so listen well. I don’t care what you do with your baby but leave me out of it. Tell anyone it’s mine then we are going to have a fucking problem. Got it?” he said as he began shaking me and he just wouldn’t stop._  
  
_End Dream_

“Hoseok. Hoseok. Wake up sweetie” I heard feeling my shoulder being shaken. Opening my eyes, I rolled over to see my mom. “Hey, mom. When did you get home and what time is it?” I asked stretching as I yawned. “I got back about two hours ago. And it’s 8:30” She replied ruffling my hair. “I’ve been sleeping for almost four hours?! Also, why did you wake me up?” I said checking my phone. “I came to tell you that dinner was ready but when I walked in, you were saying something in your sleep. Something about a baby” she said and I felt so anxious that I became nauseous. ‘I’m gonna vomit’ I thought running to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. I hadn’t eaten anything other than before I went to the doctor so I was just dry heaving and it hurt like hell. My mom rubbed my back in a soothing motion as I leaned against the toilet. It was silent other than me trying to calm down my breathing. “Hoseok. You know you can tell me anything that is troubling you right?” she said and I nodded knowing that my eyes were watery and that if I spoke that my voice would crack. “Alright. I’ll let you pass on dinner tonight and did you want anything to help with nausea?” she said after a few minutes. I helped her up off the floor and we went back to my room. “No thank you. I’m okay mom. I’m just going to go to bed now” I said and she nodded kissing my cheek as she left to go back downstairs. I changed clothes and laid in my bed on my phone until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter! 
> 
> So Hoseok has been crying a lot so sorry but not really lol
> 
> Next chapter won't be as emotional I swear so enjoy!

Waking up the next morning to my alarm, I turned it off tempted to go back to sleep but I knew I had to talk to my mom because I just couldn't hide this from her and plus it was the first day back to school after break. I got up and went downstairs stopping at the kitchen door hearing my mom humming a song she used to sing to me when I was younger. I took a deep breath and walked in. “Good morning mom,” I said jumping to sit on top of the kitchen table. She turned to me and gave a smile. “Good morning. Get off of the table and sit in a chair, please. Also, how are you feeling?” she said and I slid off the table to sit in a chair as she finished cooking. I decided to grab plates and cups for us as she brought food to the table because she wasn’t going to let me help since I’m not the best at cooking and can only make ramen.  


Once I finished helping her bring the food to the table, it was time to eat. “Hoseok” my mom said and I made a noise so she knew I was listening since my mouth was full and to talk would be bad manners. “You never answered my question. How are you feeling since last night?” She said and I inwardly sighed because what I wanted to talk to her about came up a lot faster than expected. “I’m feeling fine mom. I just need you to listen to what I have to say for a bit and then you can talk when I’m done. It’s important and I don’t have much time before school” I said and she looked at me curious but nodded. “ A few weeks ago, I went to a party with Kihyun and Minhyuk. I made a couple of mistakes that night. But one of them I do regret and now I’ve got a bigger problem. I’m pregnant and I don’t know what to do about it. I don't know know whether I should keep the baby or not” I said hearing my voice getting wobbly and she didn’t say anything. I bit my lip wondering what she was going to say. “Go get dressed Hoseok and go to school. We’ll talk when you get home later. I just need to think everything over” she said softly as she kissed my forehead before clearing the dishes off the table.  


I left the kitchen quickly before tears started rolling down my cheeks. ‘She’s so upset with me. How can I ever forgive myself?’ I thought. Wiping away my tears best I can, I took a quick shower and got dressed. I grabbed my things for school and went into the living room to get my shoes. “Hoseok. Look at me please” she said as I finished tying my shoe. I looked up at her knowing my eyes were most likely bloodshot and puffy. She gave a soft smile as she pulled me into a hug. “I’m not mad with you if that’s what you think. I will always love you so I’ll see you when I get home and we’ll figure this out okay?” she said and I nodded not trusting myself to speak at the moment. I pecked her cheek before leaving to go to school. ‘Maybe telling her was a good thing’ I thought feeling a bit better. “I guess I have to tell Kihyun. And Hopefully I won’t have to see Hyungwon” I mumbled to myself as I walked down the block to my school. 

Thankfully I hadn’t seen neither Kihyun or Hyungwon yet after I made it to school. Kihyun is my best friend and I love him but it’s scary how well he can read me like a book and know something is bothering me. I walked through the people in the hall to get to my locker. I grabbed what I needed for my classes that morning when I heard voices from a few lockers down and looked to see who it was. “Hey hyung. Whatever happened to that guy you were telling us about from the party?” a guy who was pretty close to my height asked and I felt my whole body freeze seeing Hyungwon. “I was fucking drunk when I told you so you tell me what the answer is” he replied a bit hostile as he looked in the direction I was in and I stayed facing my locker. The guy next to him raised up his hands in surrender from what I saw in my peripheral vision. “I know I know. Calm down hyung, I was joking. Why are you so uptight about this anyway? I doubt the guy is gonna tell. He may not even remember” the guy said and Hyungwon huffed as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s none of your business Changkyun so drop it” he replied walking off down the hall and the guy whose name was Changkyun sighed as he chased after him.  


I felt relief that I wasn’t noticed and cursed under my breath when I checked the time as I ran to my homeroom. “Where were you? You are usually early” Kihyun said when I sat in my seat next to him. “I was at my locker and lost track of time” I replied and Kihyun seemed to accept the answer but he kept staring at me and I felt like he was analyzing me which made me uncomfortable. “Are you alright Hoseok? We haven’t talked since the party” he said and I nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine, I just felt like lazing around and didn’t really want to hang out” I replied. I was relieved when Kihyun nodded and left me alone after Minhyuk had made it. ‘I really need to tell him because he’s already wondering what’s up’ I thought as our teacher started class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun wants to know what's bothering Hoseok. And Hyungwon finally learns who he had sex with at the party. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay everyone but all I have been doing is working and preparing for my final semester of college so it's been chaotic. 
> 
> Also the next chapter should be longer :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hoseok what’s wrong?” Kihyun asked. We were in the library working on homework since our last period of the day was study hall. “What do you mean?” I said focused on rewriting notes from an earlier class. “There’s something up with you and I would like to know what it is. I’ve known you since childhood so I know you better than anyone” he replied and I rolled my eyes but knew he was right. “There’s nothing wrong Ki. I’m just tired because I didn’t sleep that well and it’s also the first day back to school after summer break” I said hoping he wouldn’t ask anything else. “Fine. Don’t tell me then” he huffed and I rolled my eyes again as I put my pen down. “Are you doing anything after school today, because my mom wanted you to come over” I asked for two reasons. One was that my mom texted me during lunch asking if Kihyun could come over though she didn’t tell me why but I had an idea. The other reason was to change the topic because I felt uncomfortable over the fact that I was holding such a big secret from Kihyun. “No I’m not doing anything today since Minhyuk has practice so I’ll just come home with you” he answered seeming not as upset about me changing the topic. “My mom has been asking about you and wanted you to come visit. Also it would be nice since we haven’t seen each other in a while” I replied and Kihyun nodded smiling. “Yeah. Sounds great. Now let’s get back to work or our teacher is going to yell at us. She’s glaring at me right now” he said and I chuckled as we went back to work. 

After school let out, I decided to wait outside for Kihyun by the school gate since he said to meet him there because he had to go take Minhyuk something and he said that it was important. I checked my phone and sighed hoping he would come soon since I had to be home in a little while. I sent a quick text to Kihyun as I turned to go sit at the bench when I tripped. I braced myself for the fall but it never came. “You can open your eyes now” I heard someone say with a chuckle and I opened my eyes not realizing I closed them. “Thank you” I said and the guy waved me off. “It’s fine. Just be careful. What’s your name?” he said. “Hoseok. Lee Hoseok” I replied. “It’s nice to meet you Hoseok, my name is Shownu” he said and I gave a small smile. Shownu was about to say something else when another guy walked up and I felt sick seeing it was Hyungwon. “Hyung, what are you doing over here? You said we were going to get something to eat” he said looking over at me with a cold gaze. “I was just talking. And we are but aren’t you supposed to be waiting for Changkyun and Jooheon?” Shownu said and Hyungwon pursed his lips. “Can’t we just ditch them?” he said and I watched as the guy I saw earlier this morning walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head. “I heard that hyung. You always try to hog Shownu hyung and ditch us” he complained and another guy that looked familiar to me stood in between Hyungwon and the other guy. He briefly said something to the two before he noticed me. “Your name is Hoseok right? I’m Jooheon and I think we share a couple of classes together” He said and I nodded shyly. I felt uncomfortable because I noticed that Hyungwon was still watching me. ‘I hope he doesn’t remember me’ I thought. I looked at my phone seeing a text from Kihyun telling me to come to the soccer field and I texted him back. “I have to go and meet up with my friend but it was nice meeting all of you. Also thanks again for the help” I said and walked away still feeling Hyungwon’s gaze on my back. 

Hyungwon POV:  
“Who was that hyung?” Changkyun asked as all of us left school walking towards our usual hangout spot. “His name is Hoseok. I just met him today because I kept him from falling earlier and we were talking. But that’s all I know. Do you know anything Jooheon?” Shownu said and Jooheon shrugged. “Not much.We have a couple of classes together. I know he is the same age as me and Changkyun but nothing else. He came to the party that was a few weeks ago that we had at Changkyun‘ s place” Jooheon said and I looked up from my phone tuning into the conversation. “Maybe that was him hyung. That guy you were trying to remember earlier” Changkyun said and I glared at him. “I already told you that I don’t know who he was. I also said not to bring it up again” I said irritated. “Won, you literally told all of us so you should know that it’s going to come up. Besides I can tell you who it was that you went upstairs with because I saw you” Jooheon said. “You did?!!” Changkyun and Shownu said shocked. “Yeah. It was pretty obvious but Kyun you were wasted and Shownu was too busy watching over you” Jooheon said and I sighed. “If y'all are done, can you please tell me who I went upstairs with?” I said and Jooheon rolled his eyes in response. “Since you want to know so badly, it was my classmate Lee Hoseok” He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun finds out what Hoseok has been hiding. And Hoseok does not like the advice he gives in response. 
> 
> Hey Hey it's another update! Woohoo I'm so happy that I was able to write this and get it posted! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hoseok POV:

“And why couldn’t you just meet me where we planned?” I asked Kihyun as we left the soccer field. He looked at me with a guilty look on his face. “I may have gotten distracted looking at Minhyuk and lost track of time” He said his cheeks turning red hitting my shoulder when I chuckled. “It’s fine. I’m glad you texted me to be perfectly honest” I said. “Why? “ he asked giving a curious look. “Well I went to sit on a bench to wait for you and I tripped on the way over. But I got helped by this guy whose name was Shownu and his friends came over making it awkward for me and I just wanted to leave without being rude” I explained leaving out the real reason I wanted to get away from them. Kihyun nodded but I felt like he didn’t believe me. It didn’t take very long until we made it to my house. I unlocked the door and we walked in as I yelled out to my mom that I was home. “I’m upstairs!” she replied and after putting our shoes away, me and Kihyun went upstairs to look for my mom. We found her in my room putting away some laundry.

“Hey mom” I said walking up to peck her on the cheek. “Hey sweetie. And is that Yoo Kihyun I see?” She said smiling at me before looking over at Kihyun who still standing at my room door. “Come in already Ki. It’s not like you haven’t been in my room before. Besides mom asked you to come over” I said walking back to drag him into the room and to my mom. “Hi, how are you?” he said as my mom asked how he was and how his parents were as she was also talking about how much he grew over break, making me laugh. “Mom can you make me and Kihyun something to eat? We haven’t eaten anything since lunch and we need to get started on our homework” seeing the relief in Kihyun’s eyes as my mom agreed and left the room. “I swear my mom loves you more than me her own child” I said and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he grabbed our backpacks. “Let’s do our homework you dork” he said and I laughed. We were working on our homework on my bed, when my mom walked back in with sandwiches, snacks and two cups. “Thanks mom” I said getting up to take the food from her. “Your welcome. Kihyun I’m going to borrow Hoseok for a bit” She said and I followed her out into the hall pulling the door behind me. “Have you told him yet?” She asked and I shook my head. “Not yet, and I want to but I don’t know if this will be the right time” I said worried. “Sweetie, there will never be a good time, especially at the age you are now. But this is Kihyun you are talking about, he is your best friend and has been since you two were in diapers. It’ll be hard but he will understand. If he doesn’t then know I’ll be here for you” She said rubbing my back. “It’ll be fine” she said pecking my cheek before I walked back into my room. 

“Hey Ki?” I said closing my room door. Kihyun was looking at his homework, but he made a sound in response. “Can we talk?” I asked hesitant sitting back on my bed and Kihyun looked up from his notebook to me. “Yeah sure. What’s the matter?” he asked and I felt nauseous. “Hoseok?” He said concerned and I ran into my bathroom knowing what was coming. I pulled up my head from over the toilet, leaning my forehead on the edge of the seat enjoying the coldness I felt. “Hoseok? Are you okay? Do I have to get your mom?” Kihyun asked slightly panicking and I laughed a little regretting it a bit since it made me feel a little queasy. “I’m fine Ki. Just help me up so I can wash my face” I said giggling and Kihyun rolled his eyes as he helped me up. “So glad you think my worrying is funny” he said annoyed. “Don’t be mad. It was a little funny but it reminds me why you’re my best friend” I replied and he blushed a little as he avoided looking at me as we walked back to my bed. “So what did you want to talk to me about?” Kihyun asked and I took a deep breath. “What I wanted to tell you was that I was pregnant and have been for a few days” I said surprisingly calm. “You’re what?!” Kihyun said. “Actually don’t answer that. Let me make sure I heard this correctly. You said that you were pregnant right?” Kihyun said and I nodded trying not to laugh. “How? Like when did this even happen?” he asked and I sighed.

“ Remember the party me, you and Minhyuk went to a few weeks ago?” I said closing my notebook and he put a bookmark in his textbook before closing it so he can pay attention. “Yeah I do. What about it? Hoseok please tell me that no one took advantage of you while I was not there with you” he said seeming upset and I shushed him. “Calm down Kihyun. And to answer your question, no I didn’t get taken advantage of. I got a bit tipsy and was just standing around until I was approached by someone who asked me to dance” I said not mentioning Hyungwon’s name. ‘I know he’ll probably want to know who the father is but I’ll tell after I explain everything and see how he reacts’ I thought as Kihyun ran a hand through his hair. “After we danced for a while we went upstairs and we were only just making out when it went beyond that obviously. And then a few weeks after I kept vomiting on and off so I made an appointment and was given a pregnancy test. And that’s how I found out” I said finishing the explanation. Kihyun was quiet for a bit and he was looking at his hands in his lap. “Ki?” I said and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry Hoseok. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t make you go to the party and run off with Minhyuk when we got there” he said sniffling as he wiped his tears. I grabbed his hands and just held them as I looked him the eyes. “Ki, I need to listen to me and understand what I am saying. I don’t blame you for that night. What happened at the party was me being irresponsible and overall it’s on me so don’t beat yourself up over it. Please don’t, for me?” I said and after a few minutes he nodded. “Promise?” I said holding out my pinky making him laugh since we haven’t done it since we were six. “Promise” He replied wrapping his pinky around mine.

“So who’s the father?” Kihyun asked drinking from his cup. "It's Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon" I answered bracing myself. Kihyun's eyes grew wide and he choked on his drink. "CHAE HYUNGWON! The most popular boy in our school with the reputation of a playboy?!" He said or screeched and I quickly shushed him as I nodded. Kihyun ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. I felt my heart drop when I heard the next words from his mouth."As much as I hate to say it. You need to tell him" and I laid back on my bed ready to find a hole to crawl into.


End file.
